


Relax

by kosame



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-06
Updated: 2009-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosame/pseuds/kosame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's why Nino-chan needs to come home with me! To relax."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous, who wanted "Nino visits Aiba in Chiba and they have hot sex in Aiba's family restaurant...?" Obviously from the rating you can tell it didn't turn out that way, but. Aiba's been talking about him and Nino on the train a lot, so. This is set in February-ish 1998. Please ignore the fact that _Amagi Goe_ doesn't quite line up; I was confused about the year at first, and by the time I realized it was actually '98 I was talking about, I had already written it. Oh, and, in case you're wondering, I'm 80% they were still in MAIN at this point. Aiba's crazy in here inspired directly by best friend ♥. Posted to the 2009 New Year's Anonymeme [here](http://happygaynewyear.livejournal.com/579.html?thread=276291#t276291).

"Hey, wake me up at my stop, okay?" Nino said, slumping in his seat and half-leaning against Aiba without waiting for a response. Practice had been hell and he had to memorize his lines and his sister was doing better than him in school again which meant he was actually studying for his exams (he was disgusted with himself) and he just really needed a nap, even if it was just the length of the train ride.

Aiba grinned down at him. "Maybe I won't so then you can come home with me."

Nino could hear the heart mark at the end of that sentence, which only made it worse. "You'd better. I'm dead tired and I have exams tomorrow."

"We'll see."

Nino sat up straight, utter disbelief written across his face. "Are you really going to make me stay awake so I can make sure you don't kidnap me all the way to Chiba?"

Aiba giggled. "Just joking, Nino-chan. I'll wake you up."

Nino slumped down again, and considered not leaning on Aiba in protest, but thought better of it and put as much of his weight as possible on his friend's arm. He hoped the pins and needles would last the entire second leg of Aiba's train ride home.

* * *

"My mom said it would be okay, when I told her about it," Aiba said almost immediately after they sat down, as if he had been holding it in all day.

"What?"

"If I brought you home with me."

Nino bit back his mean response ("And do you relate all your stupid conversations with your friends to your _mom_?") and settled for his cranky one. "What part of 'I have exams' do you not understand? Don't _you_ have exams? Don't you have _entrance exams_?"

"I took them last week." At the look on Nino's face, he added, "You were busy with your drama thing. That's why Nino-chan needs to come home with me! To relax." He leaned on Nino, maniac glint in his eye.

"Get off me, idiot!" Nino said, trying to push Aiba back up with both hands. "I'm not just going home with you!"

He spent the rest of the ride diagonally, propping himself and Aiba up with his elbows.

* * *

Nino thought the subject had been dropped when he spent the next train ride laughing with Aiba over the incredibly awesome prank the senior basketball team was planning. Which was why he was half-surprised to find Aiba's hand around his wrist when he went to gather his stuff as they pulled out of the stop before his.

"Now you can't go anywhere," Aiba said brightly, mischievously, _like he wanted to get hit in the face_.

"Idiot," Nino said as he tried to pull his wrist away, "Let go!"

"Come home with me, come home with me!"

"No! Let go!" Nino stood, finally wrenching himself free, but made the mistake of looking at Aiba's incredibly sad eyes. "After exams, okay? And only if my mom lets me."

"Yay, Nino-chan's coming over!"

It was _so_ lucky for Aiba they were already at Nino's stop.

* * *

Nino really didn't want to go to Chiba, but after Aiba was successfully graduated and Nino was successfully finished with his second year of middle school, he dutifully asked his mother ("Mom, one of my idiot friends wants me to stay over at his house and he won't shut up about it, so can I please go?") and she agreed so quickly it was almost insulting, so he found himself with his overnight bag in hand as the two of them left dance practice.

"Hello, Doraemon!" Aiba greeted his bag brightly.

"Now that you're friends, you can carry him," Nino said, swinging his bag into Aiba irritably. "This was your idea in the first place."

Aiba carried the extra bag without complaint.

* * *

"Mom, this is Ninomiya Kazunari-kun. Nino-chan, my mom." Nino bowed and mumbled and this was really the reason he didn't want to come. He wasn't good at meeting people, and the fact that both Aiba's parents were busy running the restaurant made him feel even more like a bother.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Kazunari-kun. Masaki talks about you all the time."

Nino wasn't sure how to respond to that, so he just smiled his best "idol smile" (still a work in progress).

"Let's try to get you boys fed before the rush. Masaki, will you call your brother and show Kazunari-kun where to put his things?"

"'Kay!" Aiba said to his mother, before leading Nino down a hallway. "C'mon, I'll show you my room! Well, and then you can meet my brother. He's too little to be much fun, but you know."

* * *

After dinner the three boys played video games, and Nino still felt out of place. It got better when Aiba's brother wandered off, probably tired of hearing stories of all the embarrassing things Jun and Toma did that Nino missed during filming, but Nino was still constantly aware he was in an unfamiliar place. And since it was distracting him from wiping the floor with Aiba in Street Fighter, it was kind of making him annoyed.

They took a break sometime late enough that Aiba's family was asleep, and he motioned them out into the dark restaurant as best he could with two glasses of water in hand. "My parents' room is pretty close to the kitchen," he said by way of explanation as he set the glasses down on the counter, "but we won't bother them if we sit out here." He sat down and took a few gulps before saying, "Thanks for coming over."

"You're really that lonely?" Nino asked half-jokingly, bumping shoulders with Aiba from the next stool over.

"I just like Nino-chan," Aiba said, bumping back.

"You see me almost every day," Nino pointed out.

"But that's work," Aiba said. "This isn't."

And then Aiba was kissing him, chastely but not hesitantly, and while it's not like they hadn't--

"Relax," Aiba said against his lips, interrupting his thoughts, and Nino couldn't tell if he's talking about right now or tonight or his life in general. Aiba giggled and added another kiss for good measure. He pulled away with a smile. "C'mon, I'm not done beating you at Street Fighter."

"In your dreams," Nino said, grabbing the water glasses and rolling his eyes. Smiling, he followed Aiba.


End file.
